criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent death/Transcript
Chapter 1 Jean: good job ! we put three criminals behind bars! Delaney: that is ''a cause worth celebrating if it wasn't for the fact that the murder weapon used in the murder wasn't missing! Simon: and we're pretty sure that Zachary miller has it Delaney: that's why we're going to influential mile! Jean: what do you mean going? we're already here. now Delaney, I know this your home district, but Franklin is going with to interrogate Zachary. Franklin: I told you the chief knows who's the better cop out of me and Delaney. Jean(facepalms): Franklin, Zachary was last seen in Jonah Wilkes's office Franklin: then we go there '''New Crime Scene!: victim's office' Franklin: nothing. Well let's report to the chief. Wait you want to unlovk that camera? okay you do that. Examine: Security camera ''' Franklin: you unlocked hey look what I recorded just 15 minutes ago. ''Start of footage '' Jonah: Zachary I told you we're gonna meet at the library Zachary: but won't that draw attention to us? Jonah: not if we're quiet. ''End of footage '' Franklin: looks like we're going to find Zachary in the library. let's go '''New Crime Scene!: St Ronde Library Franklin: Well, we didn't see our suspect, but we have a murdered man on our hands! you're right the idiot who got murdered is Jonah Wilkes he's that politician who was due to meet Zachary here, and he's holding a book. Susan: why is there noise? there's silence in the library- oh god! there's a dead body! Franklin: oh hello lady we're gonna have a chat with you after we dig through that heap of books New suspect!: Susan Yerkes ' '''Examine: pile of books ' Franklin: ' you found a note? ' 'Jonah, you are a plaque on society I will kill you mark my words' that's a threat let's send it to Simon. 'Question Susan about her relationship with the victim ' Franklin: so lady did you kill Jonah? Susan: course not! I'm a librarian I read and give people books! Franklin; but the body was found here Susan: I know! but I didn't kill him I would have no motive he hardly came in here in fact, I hardly recognized him when I saw his body. Now leave the library if all you're going to do is cause a ruckus Franklin: ugh, you're right we have to go back to the victim's office let's go 'Re-investigate the victim's office ' Franklin: there's a blank piece of paper think you can reveal it? and a crate? why would dig through that? for clues? oh, then go ahead, but I'll mock you later 'Examine: black piece of paper ' Franklin: so, this is a deal between our victim and Zachary miller to talk about classified information. Franklin: well I think we can question Zachary how about you ? 'New suspect!: Zachary Miller ' 'Examine: crate ' Franklin: so you picked up a box of fancy looking cigarettes from that? Oh, yeah there's a note ' here's a gift from one friend to another' the name is faded. Can you reveal it? 'Examine: name ' Franklin: so this was a gift from Zoe Dawson to Jonah Wilkes? Well then let's question her '''New suspect: Zoe Dawson Question Zachary miller about his relationship with the victim ' Zachary: oh, you're the cops aren't you? I haven't seen your faces since you investigated my dad's murder. I got to thank him for dying, because now I'm well known! it's the best thing he's done for me Franklin: Well, we're here because Jonah has been murdered Zachary: Jonah Wilkes? he's dead Franklin: you don't sound shocked Zachary: why should I only met the man recently and he came to me asking me to keep classified info which is no longer going to be classified now he's dead. Franklin: you've definitely changed. Anyway, we're also here because we think you have a missing murder weapon Zachary: ha! funny. that's why you came to influential mile? Frankin: in the newspaper we found the victim's blood we found your prints Zachary: and? I could've touched the paper before it was used to clean the weapon Franklin: you brother saw you cle- Zachary: My brother is a liar! why did you think I left him in subrein he lies to the highest bidder, so he can get attention. Now i'm going to leave you with that Franklin: that kid is infuriating! he successfully refuted our arguments! I thought we could arrest him, but he seems to be too careful for that. '''Ask Zoe about her relationship with the victim ' Zoe: ah hello What do you need Franklin: we know you sent cigarettes to our victim Zoe: What? Jonah's been murdered? Franklin:how long did you know the idiot? Zoe: since junior high he met in a science classroom and we became friends he was the best friend I've ever had Zoe: i'm so sorry I can't think of anyone'd hurt Jonah. Simon: which hand are you dominant with? Franklin: that's the dumbest question I've ever heard. Simon: well, I wasn't asking you was I? Anyway I could tell the person who wrote this was the killer and not only that they're a righty 'The killer is right handed ' Grayson: I miss the days in which you actually were a decent person, Franklin Franklin: why should you remember those times? they're in the past! Grayson: sorry. Anyhow, I can tell you exactly what your murder weapon is! Franklin: really? Grayson: why, yes the murder weapon is the book your victim has! Franklin: how can that be a weapon? Grayson: well, the book had very prominent traces of a poison the killer put a lethal dosage on the book that the victim would die just by breathing in the air. Grayson: this is how your victim was poisoned with a book, and that means your killer paid attention in their Chemistry classes! 'The killer knows Chemistry ' Franklin: our killer this time around is not only a expert Chemist but a righty as well. Our killer's a psycho! it's probably that old librarian, though Zachary could be it too, And I doubt the victim's lifelong friend would kill him so let's just arrest Susan. Delaney: you are not doing anything of the sort! Chapter 2 Franklin; y'know I give up. i'm just going to arrest Susan. That's okay right? Delaney: Not in this or any other universe! Franklin: why not? we have no more leads. Delaney: Says who? I saw your Victim at a bar earlier, so you might wanna check that Franklin: a bar, huh? lets check it out. '''New Crime Scene!: Bar Franklin: I haven't to a bar in almost 3 years, and I don't remember why. Oh, well nothing of your concern Franklin: So, what did you find? Franklin: A photograph? you're right! this has the victim on it we should find out who this woman with him is. Franklin: Listen don't throw yourself away in the trash. Let that be for Govis. Oh, you say you want to dig through it? Alright then. Franklin: that's a very suggestive lingerie. And there's a faded note. Can you retrieve it? Examine: Lingerie ''' Franklin: That message reads 'Zoe, enough is enough! I told you we're done!' Franklin: that sounds like something worth interrogating! '''Examine: photo Franklin: the woman in that photo is a librarian by the name of Sophie Dreschner. Franklin: everything comes back to the Library, I agree we should question Sophie if she knows anything New Suspect!: Sophie Dreschner ' '''Examine: Trash can ' franklin: that's a handkerchief. I don't see what's important about it. Oh, your right! there's a substance here. I don't see why it matters, but take a sample anyway 'examine: Handkerchief ' Franklin: send the handkerchief to sally. 'Question Sophie about her relationship with the victim ' Sophie: Susan told me to keep you out of here for a while there's some renovating going on. Franklin: What?! this is a active crime scene investigation Sophie : I'm keeping that area off limits or i'm not the right handed freak I was known as. Franklin: well, did you know the murder victim is one Jonah Wilkes? Sophie: it-it's Jonah? he can't be dead! we went into a relationship a year ago. Why must someone take him so cruelly? Not even my Chemistry knowledge could save him. I'm a terrible person! '''Sophie Dreschner is right handed and has Chemistry knowledge Ask Zoe about the lingerie ' Zoe: I'm just about to leave for a Chemistry convention I actually majored in chemistry. Franklin: things we don't care about. Anyway, you sent lingerie to the victim Zoe: shush! keep it down! Zoe: Ever since your freshman year of high school Jonah and I were dating we were just about to tie the knot when Jonah said he was leaving me for some librarian he had only met a month and a half ago! He said that a year ago and I felt heartbroken I've tried to show him we can be together even sending him that. I guess I was a fool Franklin: well if we find out you killed Jonah you'll be in prison! '''Zoe has chemistry knowledge ' Sally: that Substance told a story. Franklin: a boring one, Obviously Sally: not at all, you see this substance was sweat, and while I couldn't get any physical attributes about your killer I found traces of the poison they used in the murder... alongside traces of coffee! Franklin: so our killer drinks coffee. well, that's another mark against them! 'The killer drinks coffee ' Franklin: Sophie mentioned how the library was being clened, therefore we must head back to the crime scene to find some more clues 'New Crime Scene: bookshelf ' Franklin: good, they didn't get in here...yet Franklin: I see you're already picking up items like that poster with our victim's face crossed off. Can you see what this is if you remove those Muzundan coffee traces? Franklin: Look at that box. there's a tag for the victim Can you reveal the name? 'Examine: box ' Franklin: so this box is a gift from Rein Andes? Franklin: he's the biggest drug lord right now! lets be careful when we question him 'New suspect!: Rein Andes ' 'Examine: sign ' Franklin: now that you've removed the Muzundan coffee traces we can now see the full message! Franklin 'Jonah Wilkes, STAY OUT of my library' Franklin: It looks like Susan knew Jonah more than she let on lets talk to her 'Susan Yerkes drinks coffee ' 'Question Susan on the sign ' Franklin: So, Mrs. Yerkes we saw your sign Susan: oh boy. Yes it's true I made that sign with my own right hand! y'see Jonah thought he owned the library. He kicked people down throw books and even lite them on FIRE! it got so out of hand that I had to permanently ban him from my library he's the only person to be banned from this library Franklin: let's hope you didn't kill him. 'Susan Yerkes is right handed ' '''Question Rein about his relationship with the victim Rein: what do you cops want I can throw you out with a flick of my right hand you know! Franklin: well, dumbo we're here to question you on Jonah's murder Rein: Who? sorry it may be the coffee, but I don't remember anyone named Jonah Franklin: then explain the box Rein: every natural born St Ronde resident gets one, so you can't get a box since you were born on Naghtrelic soil. Franklin: how did y- Rein: I know everything in this city. Now scram! Rein Andes is right handed and drinks coffee ' Franklin: this case has got me confused. we have a drug lord who is racist, but doesn't seem to have a motive then we have a librarian and a rich lady both of which had some beef against our victim Jason: we have a situation. Rein Andes is in the streets yelling about how he's going to burn the library down! Chapter 3 Franklin: this case is so blimming confusing! JAson: well put a pause on the investigation! Franklin: why? Jason: because one of your suspects, Rein Andes, is yelling about the streets saying he'll burn the library down if Jonah's killer isn't caught Franklin: what? but he said he hardly knew the man I agree we need to intercept him right away ''on the street '' Rein: I will burn down the libraries if Jonah's killer isn't caught! Franklin: stop right there! Rein: oh, ... nice weather we're having! Franklin: very funny. We're gonna ask you some questions Mr. Andes '''Question Rein about his threats ' Rein: listen officers I wouldn't really burn the libraries down I wouldn't waste my Chemistry knowledge on that! Franklin: For some reason, I don't believe you. Anyway, earlier you told us you didn't know the victim and now you're suddenly threatening to arson the libraries if the killer isn't caught Rein: Crap, I knew I felt like I was doing something wrong and it ain't the whiskey. Rein: Well, I'll come clean. Jonah was one of my best clients he bought a lot of my drug stash. Not easy for a politician to do for a drug lord like myself. Franklin: well Rein I've still got my eye on you 'Rein Andes has Chemistry Knowledge ' Franklin: I agree the bar is the place we should go to next! 'New Crime Scene!: Bar stools ' Franklin: well, the bar never changes just like paper always gets ripped up. Can you repair it? Franklin: and of course there's a camera. Can you unlock it? '''Examine: Camera franklin: good job you unlocked it Franklin: now send it to what's his name? Examine: paper ' Franklin: well would you look at that this is a letter ordering Jonah to breakup with Zoe or she won't date him. Franklin: clearly we must talk to that insufferable librarian again '''Question Sophie about the note ' Sophie: hello i'm just wallowing in my grief with some Muzundan coffee franklin: you do that while you tell us about this note. Sophie: I know I shouldn't have omitted that I'm sorry. Sophie: when Jonah and I first started dating, a mere 3 weeks after I met him, I thought he was seeing someone else and you know what? I was right! Sophie: however, I soon realized that Jonah was cheating on that woman, I think her name is Zoe, by seeing me. Sophie: my family always said to not cheat, so I told Jonah to make a choice. Either stay with your girlfriend or I won't date you. Sophie: he chose to dump her. Sometimes I feel bad for her, but oh, now I would give anything to have him back! 'Sophie drinks coffee ' Franklin: Govis can you retire already I want to stop seeing your face every day it's driving me mad. Govis: you want ME to retire when YOU'RE the cause of my depression Franklin: the police force shouldn't have hired you anyway. Another mistake Jackson made I suppose Govis: YOU little..! Govis: you're right I need to keep my cool the camera caught something your going to want to see start of footage '' Jonah: sir, what do you need? Zachary: any drink preferably gold stag mixed with Muzundan coffee, but I want you to lick my shoes during that. And don't show signs of exhaustion! or disgust! ''end of footage '' Franklin: that was borderline abuse! Govis: and from the way Jonah just went and did it this seems like this is a longstanding thing! Franklin: okay lets question Zachary about this and Govis. Kill yourself while i'm gone you'll do yourself a favor '''Zachary miller drinks coffee ' 'Question Zachary about the recording. ' Zachary: you1 what are you peasants doing in my vicinity? Franklin: we saw the footage on you almost abusing Jonah. Zachary: and? why should you care? it has nothing to do with his murder, Just like his murder has nothing to do with my Chemistry knowledge! Franklin: well, why were you treating him like that anyway. Zachary: I was pretty intrigued at what classified information Jonah wanted to share with me, but I relized it was all a farce so I treated him like the flies I kill with my right hand. Like a lowly peasant! 'Zachary Miller is right handed and has Chemistry knowledge ' Franklin: we're nearing he end I can tell. Lets reinvestigate the voctim's office! 'New Crime Scene: office desk ' Franklin: well. well looks like we have a weight! it seems broken can you send it to Govis so he can waste his time on it? Franklin: look at that a syringe and there's fibers stuck to it. Lets get a sample 'Examine: syringe ' Franklin: we got the fibers. now we send them to Sally Sally: Well, I can tell you that these fibers are the killer's! Franklin: how could you tell? Sally: quite simply really.there was no DNA on the syringe that inticated the victim touched even the fibers and the same poison traces were on the syringe. This allowed me to deduce that these fibers are not only your killer's but from how they're structured a tie! 'The killer wears a tie ' Govis: i'm not going to speak to you Franklin! Franklin: good because I want you to die. Govis: anyway, the weight was not used by Jonah as it read 180 and Jonah was 239lbs and since we're pretty sure the killer went there i'm certain your killer is 180lbs! 'The killer is 180lbs ' Franklin: well, we have enough evidence to make an arrest lets do it! '''Take care of the killer now! Franklin: Rein Andes you're under arrest for the murder of Jonah Wilkes! Rein: why would I kill my best client? Franklin: yes, how did you leave fibers from your tie on the syringe used to poison Jonah's book? Rein: plenty of other blokes re wearing a tie like mine Franklin: well we know you used your Chemistry knowledge to poison the book Rein(sweating): you can't prove it was my Chemistry knowledge can you? then your argument is invalid! Franklin: give it up Rein we have your weight you left it when you broke the weight Rein: okay fine I killed him! but he should've kept his nose outta my business! Franklin: what do you mean? Rein: when Jonah first started dealing drugs with me. I thought it was normal people need drugs. But then I saw that he was keeping them instead of using them . When I confronted him about it he told me he was keeping it as evidence and that he was going to turn me in to the cops! I couldn't let my drug enterprise fall! I worked too hard. So I poisoned his book I hoped it would work I have good chemistry knowledge and I left the scene I hoped you wouldn't suspect me I guess I was wrong. Franklin: of course! Rein Andes you're under arrest for murder! Kane: Rein Andes, you're charged with the murder of Jonah Wilkes how do you plead Rein: guilty! he was going to ruin my drug enterprise. We already lost James and Jordan they couldn't lose me either! Kane: quite the contrary you probably would've gotten out of prison if you let Jonah expose you now you're sentenced to 37 years in prison with psychiatric counseling Jean: good job arresting Rein Andes! unfortunately we don't know where the murder weapon is looks like we have to continue investigating Chasing a murder weapon(1/6) Jean: before we get to finding this murder weapon we have a new beat cop in the police. Say hello to Nicole Merz she's the mother of one of your previous suspects, Eugene Merz! Nicole: It has been my lifelong dream to become a cop, and now I've achieved it! I really hope I can help you the best I can even if I am just a beat cop Jean: Yes, during our criminal investigations she'll investigate suspects to see if the fit the parts of the profile. Nicole: indeed. Anyway i'll be off Jean: now, lets go and find our missing murder weapon! Jean: Delaney is waiting for you 'Join Delaney in the search for the murder weapon ' Delaney: Ah, you came like I thought you would it's terrible to think not only Zachary is in my home district, but that scoundrel Rein as well Delaney: anyway, I want to interrogate Zachary using... Unethical means I have to say you're coming along because I feel like you won't tell the chief 'Press Zachary Miller for more information ' Zachary: what are you peasants doing here? Delaney: Zachary miller tell us where the murder weapon used in Jacob's murder is! Zachary: I told your thic- (Delaney slaps Zachary) Delaney: I said tell us where the murder weapon is! Zachary: you little! I'm not answering your que- (Delaney slapped Zachary again) Delaney: did I stutter? Zachary: I like you, woman, but I don't know where your weapon is check my new office in which I bought from Jonah if you don't believe me and then leave my presence! 'Reinvestigate the victim's office ' Delaney: ugh, sorry I didn't succeed I hope he doesn't press charges Delaney: anyway, You're right this definitely is important it's a document, but it's faded can you reveal it? 'Examine: faded document ' Delaney: it's a business deal between Zachary Miller and William Sharma? Delaney: William is my best friends father. it'll be good to talk to Neveda again if only briefly Delaney: you're right we must talk to William first 'Ask William about the business deal ' Neveda: Delaney? is that you I haven't seen you in ages! Delaney: I know Neveda i'm sorry, but y'know i'm part of the police I've had to arrest criminals Neveda: I know. Anyway, you're here for another reason right? Delaney: unfortunately. Y'see your father signed a business agreement with Zachary and we think he's a criminal William: you're mistaken I don't make deals with criminals. Delaney: sorry, but we have evidence to suspect he has a missing murder weapon William: I understand that your skeptical, but he's Haley's fiancée Delaney: Neveda, your sister as a fiancée? Neveda: yep, I know surprising Delaney: I apologize for the inconvenience sir William: hey, don't call me sir! I'm still the same old William! here have this donation to the police force! Franklin: so you didn't make any progress? Delaney: exept for the fact that we're chasing the wrtong man Jean: wrong man? Delaney you don't think- Delaney: sorry, chief, but why would my friend want to marry a criminal? I don't think we got the right man the real thief has got to be in Subrein still! Simon: Delaney, what about the evidence? Delaney: Zachary explained didn't he? Jean: Delaney, we're staying in Influential Mile and we're going on the pretense that the thief is Zachary! Delaney: FINE!, but you'll see your wrong!